deviantartfandomcom-20200213-history
Bestod
'Bestod '(real name Albahra Mohamed Samir) is an romanian deviant who is the most popular creator of Romania Multiverse (Futuristic Studios, Ultra-Productions and Omega Interactive Entertainment), who is former member of DF-Zone through after 1 year ago and he left no choice. His birthday was June 5, 2000 (Aged 19). History He was born to muslim half-romanian half-syrian, on Bucharest, he was lived along his parents, the syrian muslim father Kamal and romanian mother, Daniela, he with his big brother, Salaheddin. He speaking through foreign. He was looks like a fat but big and strong, he haves dark brown hair, green eyes and mostly, he looks beautiful as he through. As personality looks comedian, badass and furious, nice boy in the world and mostly good friendly as the smart of high school, Liceul Technologic Special NR. 3. He went to joined DeviantART in July 5, 2017 when he was former creator of Terra Worldfight, after that within his former games. He will make his own creations: Attributes Unchained, Overwrath, Blood of Heretic and Hyper Color. He went to joined the DF-Zone, however, in 2018, have a bad times with 7Swords7Lives and niightmareparadise wouldn't like have questions. As the moment, he is the Idealism (who hates Hypocrites) for making good ideas for ChrisFClarke, SlingBlade1994 and Dragon-Kid. Sometimes later, he met SlingBlade1994 after using Ogoleithus to use RP (who want it Brutal Fists 3) at genius-spirit, at sooner, they become friends. Best friendly girl is GBMelendez23k, who he likes her works. He using HeroMachine 3 renders so he can make it most realistic characters in the life. But, sometimes in August, Dragon-Kid have enough for making problems, as Bestod leave DF-Zone for no good reason, so he got problems within something not right about these users. Bestod was foreign infact, Dragon-Kid have blocked him for no wanting more problems. Bestod want to giving apologizes, but something not right, they are thinking about he was strange things that he made most M-rated games. Regardless, he was idolized of Mortal Kombat all alone so he got many reasons, he dreams he going to meet Ed Boon on his company, NetherRealm Studios. All things is lost, he made terrible mistakes, Bestod have left no choice, he will doing his own creations, the true is he made be he can be the good person at all. Bestod have enough for everything for Dragon-Kid. Later, his parents discovered that he made working on DeviantART, whereas that thing, they may prouds. Sometimes later, once he finishing High School, he can handle within ID. He thinking that he must have to created games along with others wikis that made be real, until he thinking cause DF-Zone founder, Dragon-Kid will figured out causing he made out the troublemakers. But not anymore, he guess he made be dream, and he can do with NetherRealm Studios. His own Companies * Futuristic Studios (blue) * Ultra-Productions (yellow) * Omega Interactive Entertainment (red) His own games So called Ultimate Deviant Fighters # 13ST # 1992 Trilogy # A Sacred against Masters # Afro Immortal # Age of Killhell Trilogy # Allergy Treasure # Animal Warp # Animatronic Hunters # Arcadetion # Attributes Unchained # Baredyse of Tone # Before Divines # Beware Monstrosities # Burn of the Carnage # Blood of Heretic # Cinematic Movie # Class of Eternity # Classical Feature # Comics Shattered # Core Ruination # Corruption Period # Cut Globals # Cybernetic Extenders # Darkest Past # Dead of the Americans # Deceptive Brawlers # Dinosaurs Wrath # Doom Modern # Dreadlock Bushido # Emerge all Themes # Endless Fiend # Energy Alliance # Europe Resistance # EX Conquer # Fairy Honor # Fantastic Circus # Few Holographic # Forgetack Over Benders # Frenzy Islanders # George William's Felaktig # Gold Sanctuary # Heartest Beaten # Hell of Mysteries # High School Warning # Hyper Color # Imaginary Revelations # Internet the Avatar # Iron Skirmish # Jiolations Stoner # Joint Homecoming # K for Killierac # Kraphics # Kross Defend # Limited Show # Local Killers # Luzzien at Space # Magical Believes # Mechatros # Mesoamerica Underground # MetherDuty # Minuson Living-Peace # Musical Legacy # Mysticallistico # NationMode # Near to the Bronze # Nega Parasite # Neo-HACK # Nightmare Fight # Nostalgia Synonyms # Operation Stars # Original of the Behavior # Overwrath # Panner Predators # Parody Twist # Person Squads # Physpirital # Planet of the Shatters # Qntra # Rampagen Welligal # Real Life Vermin # Reality Bashness # Rebellion Beyond # Return of Nightmare # Resurrection Force # Rise and Fall # Rising Trilogy # Romanian Colliders # S.P.O.R.T. # Secure Maze # Silver Merge # Solo Whirl # Sorrow Nexus # Super Knights # Supertron # Torrent Berserkers # Toss Mental # Toyanity # Travel Rage # True Involution # Tslame Alive # Turbo Type # Tyran-archy # Über Trilogy # Ultimate Generations # Undead Unleashed # Variation Fighter # Vengeful Assault # Virtual Gaming # Virtuste Lovelly # Vydronctiun # Wager of the Dance # War of Synergy # Wasteland Outlaw # Wealthy Madness # Wonderfull Trilogy # World of Obstainment # World War Saga # Xecond Dynasty # Xo the Heaven # Yruster Saga # Zenomic # Zypertroner References * https://www.deviantart.com/bestodomega Category:Deviants Category:Male Users Category:Romanian Users